Sleeping Puppets
by Shy Sun that Hides Ghost
Summary: Everyday he questions himself on what could've been done, or what could've saved that child. They were drifting in darkness, alone and totally exposed to their new lives, but all they trust is him. They don't realise that he's keeping a terrible secret though, can they really trust him when its too late? Rated T, I own nothing!


**Here, lies my new story, 'Sleeping Puppets'. If you have not seen the preview, I'd advise that you do before you make any judgements. You'll understand everything a lot easier if you do read it so, there's that... Anyways, enjoy my new story, read, review.**

 **Scott Cawthon owns FNAF, I did not deliberately pick anyone's names that I knew, I just thought that these names would be alright for the deceased night guards. I don't own anything, and you may not flame on this story unless there is no rant thread for you!**

 **Good-day.**

* * *

 _Warning: Strong violence and language ahead, also contains some unnatural themes..._

* * *

"Fred! Luna's callin' ya again, get yo fat ass outta 'ere!"

Fredbear chuckled as he set down the tool on a shelf and walked up to his friend, the shadow bunny was busy reading a manual.

"What does she need this time, Spring?"

The shadow shrugged as he took a sip of his cup of oil and nodded toward the direction of the council tower.

"Go see before I get in trouble."

"Okay."

Fredbear grinned as he packed up and said farewell, he headed toward the tower with suspicion, Luna hadn't talked to him for at least 4 weeks and she ordered him to the council tower? _'Hope its nothing too bad...'_ The golden bear thought.

He entered to tower's massive doors on the top floor and was greeted by a white slim figure with a silver dress that touched the floor. Another figure soon joined them, it was Freddy Fazbear, Fredbear nodded his respect to the 2 figures.

"You wanted to see me?"

He asked warily, if Freddy was here then Luna didn't want to abuse him, she turned around to face him with a guarded expression while Freddy's ears only gave the slightest hint that the animatronic bear was paying attention to him. Fredbear ignored him and looked at Luna, she nodded past the bear's shoulder as he turned around and was greeted by Bonnie, Chica and Foxy.

"Oh, uh, hello."

Fredbear greeted politely as he was surprised to see all 4 animatronic mascots here, maybe he was in trouble...

"Fredbear," Luna started. "There's been a fire, we have sent the Phantoms home but there was no sign of Springtrap."

Fredbear's fear turned into anger, well that was nice to know! "What? Not even a single trace of where he went?"

Luna shook her head as Freddy turned and walked over to his golden counter part. "Nope, nothing Fred."

"Well, we'll just have to keep looking-"

"No."

Luna interrupted him.

"We have nothing of Springtrap! Idiot..."

She trailed off as she looked away, instead, Bonnie spoke up.

"Luna has a plan, and the council has agreed to let her do this."

Fredbear turned toward him with a concerned expression.

"Do what?"

Chica stared at him.

"Luna wants to create new animatronics to hunt down Springtrap, and you're going with them."

Fredbear whipped back around to stare wildly at Luna in shock. "New animatronics? Why should I look after your mess?"

Luna raised her hand and Fredbear scrambled his hands around his neck as he felt it tightening but held the spirit's gaze as she glared at him.

"Because I said so, they are called 'Nightmares', and you will be both their supervisor and their mentor. Got that?"

"Yes..."

Fredbear choked as Luna dismissed the choking, she stepped forward into front of the bear's face and stared him directly in the eyes as she lifted his chin to her gaze.

"Good, fail me, and I'll rip out your battery!"

She hissed as she turned back to Freddy, the brown bear nodded as he looked at a screen in his hand.

"They're ready..."

* * *

"Oh..."

Pain ripped through his body as he stared around the room slowly coming online, he spotted a torn rabbit sitting across from him on the other side of the room with a gaping jaw. Next to him, he could just painfully turn his head to see a fox like root slumped against his right side. Toward the left side of the room was a ripped and torn chicken holding a cupcake steadily in cupped in her hand. He groaned as his head was forced down to stare at the ground in front of him, he felt his systems weakly coming alive. He heard a few small screams below him and frantically looked around, was he sitting on something? Or someone..? He tried to jump up and shriek as a mini bear robot thing stared up at him with white eyes and a circular mouth with hundreds of tiny sharp teeth.

"Uh... Hi..."

It moaned softly, its body creaked and groaned as it weakly stood up only to fall back down again on top of his leg.

"The hell?"

The rabbit shook and stared at him from across the room, feeling under threat, he growled back at it.

"Whoa chill dude, you got a name?"

The purple rabbit held up his hands and perked his ears, he nodded as he stared back at the rabbit. "Its Evan."

The rabbit snickered and laughed. "Evan? You look more of Freddy pal! Ha hah."

Evan frowned at the rabbit. "Freddy? Oh..."

He looked back down at himself, yes, he did look very much of the bear that killed him.

"Ooh, who do I look like?"

The rabbit interrupted his thoughts, Evan looked back up at the rabbit, trying to remember what the thing was called. "Bonnie."

That one name and the rabbit growled, Evan shifted slightly unsure if the rabbit was going to attack. "I'm Rafael, by the way, uh... So what are we doing in here?"

Evan nodded. "Nice to meet you, Raf. How did we end up here?"

The question was more centred at himself rather than at Rafael, they both stared at the fox beside Evan as it twitched and groaned.

"He's awake."

A female voice caught their attention, Evan spotted the chicken staring at him as the cupcake in her hand looked at the mini Freddy resting on the ground.

"I'm Brittany."

Evan nodded as he turned back to the fox and nudged him awake. "Buddy? You alright?"

The fox yawned and nodded as he looked up at Evan as his eyes grew wide with sheer terror.

"Wait, I'm human, or I was once but I mean no harm!"

Evan held his hands up and stared the fox in the eye, maybe they weren't what he'd thought...

"You're human?"

The fox asked in a young man's voice, Brittany sighed and shook her head.

"We were, what's your name?"

The fox stared at her with surprise and nervousness. "Uh, its Thomas..."

"Hey Tom! Just call me Raf!"

Thomas swung his head to look at Rafael in awe and shock.

"Question, did any of you work at Freddy Fazbear's pizza, and may have been stuffed into suits?"

Evan froze, Thomas had a point, all four of them nodded. They had been security guards there but had an unfortunate fate, which resulted in dying.

"Oh, um, this is Bite guys."

Brittany held out her palm for the terrific looking cupcake, Thomas whimpered as he shifted to take shelter behind Evan in worry of the horrifying cupcake. Rafael looked at it in awe and reached out to touch it but jumped back as it snapped its jaw line at him.

"Now I see why its called 'bite', ha hah he hah."

Evan shook his head and stared at the mini Freddy below him, struggling to get up.

"Hey little one, you all right?"

He used his hand to gently scoop up the robotic panting creature.

"Yeah, thanks, my name is Bloodbath."

"Jeez-sus!"

Rafael remarked as he stared at the creature.

"What a name!"

Evan stared at the rabbit before looking back to Bloodbath.

"Uh, is there more of you?"

Bloodbath swallowed and nodded, he was shaking but he slowly made it to sit on Evan's shoulder. A second bot appeared on the other side of Evan, followed by a third from Thomas's lap.

"Hi, I'm Vendetta!"

"And I'm Tornado!"

The 2 bears sat in front of Evan with large smiles on their faces, Bloodbath nodded toward them. "They're my brother and sister, is it okay if we stick with you guys?"

Rafael shook his head, Brittany shrugged, Thomas looked quickly away. "Of course not, you can stay with me." Evan inviting, seeing that the others had no interest in these little creatures.

"Great!"

"Awesome!"

"Um, what's that?"

Thomas asked as he pointed with his hook toward a large circular light, suddenly they shrieked as they were ripped from their places and were placed on their feet in front of 6 figures. Evan shivered slightly when he instantly recognised one of the figures, Freddy.

Rafael's ears perched up as he stared at Bonnie, Brittany was glaring at Chica but the chicken wasn't paying any attention. None of them noticed the white or golden figures and none of them noticed a growling fox. Thomas lunged forward to bite Foxy, Rafael grasped the fox's torn shoulders to hold him back as the golden figure did the same with Foxy.

"Hey back off!"

Rafael warned as Bonnie took a step forward, Thomas struggled in the rabbit's grip and snarled as he was dragged back behind them. The gold figure whacked Foxy over the head, they both snarled at each other but left the out bursts alone.

"You alright, Tom?"

Thomas shook his head. "Fine, but I'm not forgiving that fox thing for killing me."

"I know buddy, that bunny over attacked me without his cool."

Rafael nodded toward Bonnie with a guarded but barely seen hated expression for the rabbit animatronic. Evan drifted his gaze away from Freddy and over to the golden bear.

"Who are you?"

The gold bear looked up from Foxy and smiled at them, tipping his hat.

"Hi, I'm Fredbear, nice to meet you all."

Evan felt awkward but quickly copied Fredbear in tipping his own hat. "All the same to you, I'm Evan. These are my friends; Brittany, Rafael, Thomas, Bite, Bloodbath, Vendetta and Tornado."

He pointed to each one as he listed their names, he looked back at the animatronics with slight hesitation but forced a smile, one of which caused Freddy to lose his cool.

"Well, Evan, why don't you tell your buddies to play nicer? It could help with the environment for us not to fight around."

Fredbear stared at Freddy, but Evan's ears laid flat on his head as he gave a low growl, he felt a hand on his shoulder tighten.

"Its not worth it man, just keep it cool."

Evan screwed his eyes shut just wishing that this was all just a dream but Rafael was right, this was real, they were real, and it wasn't worth it. His killer wasn't worth his hate, Freddy wasn't worth his time... But no matter how hard he tried he knew that the bear would just keep getting to him.

"Fredbear, would you be so kind to show our guests to their private cabins?"

The white figure gestured, Fredbear hesitated, but nodded as he quickly lead the way. Evan watched the others leave and turned back around to stare at Freddy before leaving as well. He felt something tap his shoulder and turned his head to see Bloodbath still weakly clinging on.

"You shouldn't be angry with him, he's been through enough not to be mad with you..."

"Really? It looks like he still wants to kill me."

Bloodbath shook his head but gave up, Evan knew that the little creature was right. Freddy didn't deserve his hate, did he? Evan tried to clear his thoughts but the only thing that was on his mind was the moment that Freddy had killed him in that office. When they arrived to their so called 'private cabins', Evan had to say that he was in fact impressed.

"Here we are."

Fredbear pointed at the huge wooden doors leading to the cabin itself, Brittany was the first to enter closely followed by Thomas, Rafael looked at Evan and Fredbear before muttering something to himself and stepping inside. Fredbear closed the doors behind him as he followed Evan inside. Bite, Vendetta and Tornado sat on top of a shelf looking around the huge place with awe. Brittany headed toward a bedroom that was surprisingly their size, Thomas found a bathroom like area, Rafael was exploring the kitchen. Fredbear sat down at a lounge like area with his arms crossed, Evan walked and looked around the entire place.

"So what do you all think?"

Fredbear asked them as they made their way back to the 'lounge' area, it was hard to believe that Vendetta did get lost but according to their tiny size and the large cabin.

"I think its way too big!"

Rafael announced first, his mind had been blown from the size of the cabin, it didn't look this big on the outside. Thomas laughed as he swung his hook careful around the room in a pointing manner.

"Raf, its huge! Its awesome!"

"Yeah, I guess its alright..."

Brittany trailed off as she looked around the room, avoiding a surprise glance from Thomas.

"Sup Brit?"

Rafael asked, the female animatronic sighed as she turned to face him.

"It sounds stupid, but its too big. Maybe I'll get lost... Or one of the tiny ones will... And its not home! I barely know either of you! I'm sick of not knowing what happened!"

First rage, then tears as Brittany cried. Rafael, who was closest, quickly jumped to her side and hugged her.

"Hey girlfriend, its gonna be alright! We barely know you either!"

Thomas crept forward and lied on the floor belly down with his hands under his mouth.

"Yeah, we can get to know each other, and even if this place isn't home, we'll just have to stick with it and get used with the change."

Evan thought quietly to himself, as much as he hated change, he knew that the fox was right. Fredbear smiled at Rafael and Thomas, the golden bear nodded.

"Yes, tell me everything about you guys. Like, what's your favourite colour?"

Thomas jumped and perked his ears at the bear and grinned. "Blue, I love blue! Its the colour of the ocean."

Rafael turned to Fredbear and smiled revealing sharp rows of teeth. "I like green, never really thought of a favourite but green has always made my tires spin nicely."

"Mine is orange, its different but still lovely and bright."

Evan shifted but nodded to himself, was that the right thing to say? Orange had always been his favourite colour...

"My favourite colour's purple, its nice..."

Fredbear froze at the mention of the colour but nodded, Evan watched the bear's movements, from the looks of things he had sort of worriedness about the colour 'purple'. Brittany stared at him before looking at Thomas.

"Do you like to read, Tom?"

The fox's mood changed from calm to excited.

"Yes!"

Thomas jumped up and looked ready to hear what Brittany had to say about books next.

"Um, well what's your favourite? Mine are the Pink Girls series."

Rafael nodded. "All I read are just mags, ha!"

"Hoo, PGs are okay, my sisters read them. I don't really read magazines either, I like non-fiction but my favourite has to be Charlie's Journey."

Evan straightened up confused. "Isn't that fiction?" He asked the fox.

Thomas looked around the room awkwardly, he scratched the back of his with his hook as his ears laid flat back against his head. "Kinda..."

Rafael nervously chuckled as he looked at the fox, suddenly Fredbear got up.

"Sorry guys, I gotta go, you all can keep talking. Just contact me over the link if you need, don't stay up too late!"

And with that, the golden bear flew out of the doors and was gone. Evan perked his ears, surprised that the bear had to be off somewhere in such a hurry.

"Okay, hey who's a gamer here? Anyone?"

Rafael asked, he opened his arms and grinned, he was followed closely by Thomas who slightly copied his movements.

"Aww, Raf! You bring the good times back!"

Thomas and Rafael tested the TV and were already entranced by playing the first game they found. With a sigh, Brittany scooped up Bite and headed off, Evan guessed that she was taking first pick of rooms. Feeling a soft pinch on his shoulder, Evan glanced to the prick and beamed at Bloodbath.

"Sup little buddy?"

"Heh, could you help me, please? I kinda scraped my knee back there..."

He nervously looked over his shoulder spotting his two counterparts watching Rafael and Thomas intently, Evan nodded and placed Bloodbath in his palm.

"Sure."

* * *

 **So, if you didn't catch all that;**

 **Evan is Nightmare Freddy**

 **Rafael is Nightmare Bonnie**

 **Brittany is Nightmare Chica**

 **And Thomas is Nightmare Foxy,**

 **But the rest are the rest as themselves.**

 **I do not own anything of these characters, I just thought the idea was amazing, and I needed names for them anyway. I don't really know what Scott had planned for them at least...**

 **We'll see more of them soon, and in the next few chapters we'll get to meet Plushtrap! So look forward to that because his entrance is hilarious! Besides, that's all for now, feel free to ask any questions. Fredbear is not Golden Freddy, and he is not in his Nightmare form, yet. Luna is mean, we all know that, no I'm not shipping anyone in this story, neither will I kill anyone. But its still rated T, maybe even M if language gets out of hand...**

 **-CYA**


End file.
